Elen Sila Lumenn Omentilmo
by Earendilstar
Summary: Sometimes a star shines upon the hour of a meeting and bonds are made and the wheels of fate begin to turn. [Slash, A/L]


**Title**: _Elen Sila Lumenn Omentilmo_  
  
**Author**: Eärendil (elvenbabyevenstar@yahoo.com)  
  
**Rating**: G, eventually PG-13/R  
  
**Pairing**: Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Legolas  
  
**Summary**: Sometimes a star shines upon the hour of a meeting and bonds are made and the wheels of fate begin to turn.  
  
**Warnings**: SLASH! This is going to be a SLASH FIC! A/L!!!! Don't like don't read!  
  
**Author's note**: Quite a few things will be changed from the original story line. I'm sorry for those who want to keep things all in line and straight with the Tolkien plot... thing being, after events are too close and neatly spelt out for me to have any room to play and thus I'm deleting them. Characters are invented (mainly Eärendil, who I devised and gave a story long before I ever decided to use the name myself), events changed, slash (yes, slash) added... Don't like any of these things? Don't read. Btw, going more by the book than by the movie. It works better for my plot and ideas. Also, I decided since I am not too fluent in Sindarin that everyone aside from Strider/Aragorn/Estel would speak Quenya... I really don't know which Legolas speaks, I'd like to think Sindarin, but then he's royalty... it's been too long since I've read the books. Forgive me. So that's just a little noted warning.  
  
**Disclaimer**: You're crazy if you think I own anything Tolkien related. Just plain "N V T S" nuts. So, thus, not mine. His.  
  
**WARNING: SLASH SLASH THIS WILL BE SLASH!!!!!!!!!!! (In case you didn't read the above note.)**  
  


Did you read the Warnings above? If not DO SO NOW!   
  
  
  


**_Elen Sila Lumenn Omentilmo_** [A Star Shines on the Hour of Our Meeting]  
Prologue 

My name is Eärendil, daughter of King Elessar and Queen Undómiel, and this is my story. 

Long ago, when Middle Earth was at the Eve of Destruction, a Fellowship of Nine set out from the Last Homely Home of Imladris. Two Men (Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Heir to the Throne of Gondor and Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor ), four Hobbits (Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandybuck, and Perrigrin Took of the Shire) , a Wizard (Mithrandir, most commonly known as Gandalf the Grey), a Dwarf (Gimli, son of Glóin), and an Elf (Legolas Greenleaf, youngest Prince of Mirkwood) comprised the party, each seeking to serve the Fellowship and the Ringbearer with their individual talents. This was to be the beginning, for, unknown to the newly formed Fellowship, each and everyone one of their lives were about to be taken out of their hands and placed into those of Fate. And we all know Fate can be a cruel mistress when she chooses. 

Over the course of the journey, many things happened, for the good and the bad, but as disheartening as it all could be the members never lost hope. For if they had, my tale would be an entirely different one.   
  


Chapter I : Setting Out From Rivendell 

As fair a day had rarely been seen outside of Imladris, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was not one to waste such a fine day. After all, he would set out to what he saw as his doom the next morn. 

Birds sang, flowers bloomed, and the Evenstar shined as bright as the noon day sun as she turned to greet her beloved with a warm smile. "Aragorn..." she breathed, watching the man approach, a small giggle threatening to escape her sealed lips as he kneeled before her and planted a soft, chaste kiss upon her hand. Charming and chivalrous as ever, my dear Aragorn, she thought to herself as he rose. 

"Good 'morrow, my dear Arwen," Aragorn breathed, looking the tall Elven maid in the eye. Her eyes were exquisit, their blue hue as vibrant as the evening sky, deep and sparking. 

"And to you, Aragorn," she replied, smiling sweetly. "I have something to tell you, but first I must speak with the representative from Mirkwood. Tell me, do you know where I can find him?" 

It was Legolas she spoke of, her childhood friend and companion of many years. The blond Elf had been selected to accompany the Ringbearer on his quest to destroy the One Ring and there were things that must be attended before the Fellowship departed on the morrow. Destiny had to be kindled. 

"I think I last saw the Elf whom you seek by the lake at the centre of the main house," Aragorn replied, thinking. "A medium height and blond Elf? Yes, he was there as I passed to make may way to you, Fair Lady." 

"Thank you, Aragorn. I shall see you at luncheon? _Tenna' telwan san',_" [Until later then] And with that she left in search of her blond friend.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"Legolas?" 

The soft voice of the Evenstar brought the Mirkwood Prince out of his reverie and he turned a warm smile to his friend. _"Nae saian luume', osellë en' órëamin."_ [It has been too long, sister of my heart.] 

"That it has, _otorno en' órëamin,_" [brother of my heart] she replied, embracing the blond prince. 

"I am glad for you company, _mellonamin,_" [my friend] Legolas told her when she released him, "but I doubt it was my company alone that brought you to me this morn." 

Smiling Arwen shook her head. "You know me all to well. You are right, _mellonamin_, I do have an ulterior motive." She sat down on the hanging swing that swayed gently beside the crystaline waters, gesturing for him to sit with her. "Sit with me, Legolas. We have much to discuss." 

"What weighs on your mind, Fair Arwen?" The blond prince asked, gracefully seating himself on the guilded glider, his hair catching the early rays of light as they filtered through the branches, glistening more radient than the sun. 

"That which cannot be changed and must occur," she told him cryptically, eyes distant as she stared past him. 

Shaking his head he replied. "You speak in tongues. What destiny do you see that plagues you so, _osellë elen?_" [sister star] 

"You know you are chosen to journey with the One Ring and its Bearer, do you not?" She asked quietly, looking down at her folded hands as they twisted gently the fabric of her gown. 

"Yes, Lord Elrond informed me upon my waking. Is this what pains you, _osellë-nîn?_ [sister-mine] You know all will be well... I shall return to you as well as your Estel. Fear not, _Vaniaer._" [Fair One] 

Heaving a sigh, as if all the weight of the world rested upon her, Arwen turned to her dearest friend. "Oh my dear little Greenleaf," she whispered, bringing her hands to his face and running a gentle thumb over one cheek. "Fate is not kind, but she brings with her Hope on this quest. Let it not slip away, but let it bring joy to your heart. Much toil and sorrow will you find along your way, but know this: no matter what, I will always love you and nothing you will do will change that. Now must I go, _vani-hin. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha._" [... fair-child. May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown.] And with that she was gone, leaving behind a confused Elven prince. 

"I am not a child!" was all he could muster as she disappeared from sight.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"If you ask me, the sooner we set out the sooner we can return to our homes and families," grunted Gimli, the Dwarf, from his place at Elrond's table. His beard was dotted with pieces of the meal and deep red streaks of wine ran down its length. Yet he paid it no mind. He was a Dwarf, not one of the snivling and prissy Elves who dabbed daintily at their mouths with pristine and pressed napkins. 

"Indeed," agreed the old Wizard, Mithrandir, as he took a sip from his goblet. "But we all should enjoy what little peace we can before we set off for we are likely to have none once the journey is underway." 

"You're right, Gandalf," agreed the young hobbit who was to bear the One Ring. "As much as I'd like to be closer to seeing this Evil destroyed, this bit of peace is worth the grab..." He did not add that it was entirely possible that it would be their last. 

"Ah! Here arrives the rest of our Company," Mithrandir cried cheerfully, spotting the Man Aragorn accompanied by the lovely Evenstar herself. "And the Lady Evenstar, as well. Come, friends, this food will not keep!" 

The group ate and cheered and enjoyed themselves thoroughly as they got better aquainted, Arwen sneaking glances at Legolas to gauge his reaction to her earlier 'babbling.' 

For his part, the blond Elf appeared to be in deep contemplation, his fork chasing the food around his plate aimlessly -- that was, until the Dwarf noted the prince's distraction. 

"Is it too that Elves have no appetite or are you just watching your figure, Elf?" Gimli inquired, pointing at the archer with his sullied fork. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow, whether he was insulted or just feeling mischievious one could not tell, but either way he decided to return the jibe. "Nay, Dwarf, it is not that I eat so little but that you eat much. Might I add that it is not I, but you who should thus be watching your figure." 

"Why you--" Mithrandir stilled the enraged Dwarf as Gimli rose to the bait. 

"Enough of that, Gimli... And you, Prince Legolas," the Istari chided. "Do not make me remind you of times long forgotten." The long haired prince pinked, his cheeks staining the rosey color of wine as he hung his head. 

Many an incident had Mithrandir been witness to in the halls of Mirkwood's palace, and thus the old Wizard had many stories he could relate just to embarass the blond prince. 

"That will not be necessary, old friend," Legolas muttered. "Perhaps another day when not so many ears are listening shall we trade tales." 

Gandalf chuckled. "Perhaps," he agreed.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


The day passed qickly and before the Fellowship knew it night had fallen over Rivendell. And as the morning sun had found them, so did the moon. 

Arwen stood on the bridge, the mist billowing her skirts as she stood casted in moonlight. An images of Elven beauty rivaled only by her most treasured and polar star. [1] 

"Do you remember when we met?" Arwen asked the tall Man who stood before her. 

"I thought I had stumbled into a dream," he replied, bringing a hand up to caress her rounded cheek. 

"And do you remember what I told you?" 

Aragorn gulped, "You told me that you would bind yourself to me, forsaking your Immortality for me." Why did she bring this up now? Did she not know that in all probability he would not be returning from this quest? And still... 

"I choose a mortal life," she breathed. 

Something was pressed into his hand, sharp edges digging into his closed palm. "What is -- Arwen! You cannot... I cannot accept this." 

"It is mine to give... like my heart," she told him, her blue eyes honest, but not wholy revealing. "The Evenstar represents Love, Aragorn. True and pure. It will protect you. This quest will bring you pain and dispare but also something which will bring you the most happiness your heart has ever been privilege to. Know this," she said, repeating the words of trust and all-forgiving love she had given the young prince before. "No matter what, I will always love you and nothing you will do will change that. I shall await your return." [2]   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


end chapter 1   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


**Foot notes**:  
[1] *cackles* I'll hint at this on and off, if you've not gotten it yet, you will. Two references in this part, can you guess where? Mwhahaha! [2] Spoken words taken from the movie of FotR. Duh.   
3 Note that Aragorn has seen Legolas but not really met him. He will 'meet' him in the next part. Don't worry. Also I didn't want this to be a 'oh my god he's more beautiful than Arwen, must leave her for him' fic... No, Legolas, IMO, is more beautiful than Arwen, but that will not precisely factor into the end result.  
4 Please also note: our narrator is named Eärendil. She is not named after me, but I took my name from her. I created her a long time ago when I thought up this story and I liked the name I chose (or had a character choose -- will reveal this in time, *giggles*) so I used it. [I was once called Baby... soooo ^_^] This is not a Mary-Sue or Self-Insert... so mk.  
5 And finally: just for those who didn't get it either time at the top: THIS IS SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. ^_^   
  


~ Eärendil


End file.
